


The Dress

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s seen a dress similar to the one she’s wearing. In Paris. On her. Then on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2 of 20 for drabbles20in20

He knows it’s her entering his basement by the way her heels click against the stairs. He’s seen a dress similar to the one she’s wearing. In Paris. On her. Then on the floor.

She says it was a date. But she’s in his basement, not that guy’s bed. Gibbs teases her about the date, but he knows if the guy was anything special, then Jenny wouldn’t be here right now.

“I’d prefer if you just told me you liked my dress.”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

He has. And he does. He’s just not going to let her know that.


End file.
